Something Else
by Salisper
Summary: Kishu and Minto share a passionate night. What happens when that night leads to something else? KxM LEMON! I suck at summarys too!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, however much I wish.**

**Hello! This is my first lemon though not my first story. -sweatdrops- Um...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Minto twitched, unable to sleep. It was twelve at night. Suddenly, an alien appeared in her room. She tumbled off her bed as she looked at the green-haired alien in surprise.

"Kishu!" she whispered, her hand over her racing heart. "You surprised me," she scolded gently before moving closer to the alien. He was looking at her, his dark eyes burning with intense lust.

His hands reached out and grabbed her slender shoulders and he hugged her fiercely, his lips moving and searching for hers. She tilted her face and their lips met. They kissed passionately and Minto gasped in surprise when he slid his tongue between her parted lips. Her own tongue, as if it had a life of its own, slid into his mouth.

She could feel his hot breath, her hands wrapped around his neck. She felt his lips move, smiling as she moved with him. They were standing in the middle of her bedroom, making out.

They broke apart, both of them gasping. Minto flashed him a coy smile and attacked his lips with hers. He smiled in satisfaction before kissing her back. His hands moved down and he stroked her hip. She could feel her underwear getting wet but she didn't stop there.

Her own hands did some exploring of their own, teasing him as she danced down his exposed belly. "Why don't you ever wear anything else?" she asked coyly, breaking away from the kiss. He smiled softly in return. "It makes me go crazy every time I see you," she sighed.

Kishu laughed softly. "That's exactly what I always wanted to do," he murmured, running his hands through her blue hair. He swiftly undead her buns and her hair fell, revealing the fact that the girl had hair that reached her ribcage. Minto was wearing a thin nightgown that clung to her body. "Just like your nightgown is making me go crazy now" He murmured. He could see her figure through the thin fabric and every fiber of his body lusted to feel those hands brush against him, to feel those lips on his own.

He kissed her again and he lifted into the air, bringing them to her bed. Her eyes flashed open but didn't ask him to stop as he took off her nightgown. He threw it to one side of the room. She was wearing a lacy black bra and silk black underwear. He licked his lips and sighed contently.

She brought her head up and kissed him again, her hand running up and down the bare parts of his skin and he moaned into her mouth. He felt her lips turn slightly and then her hands slide into his pants. He gasped when her fingers gently but firmly squeezed his hardening member.

She broke away from the kiss and deftly took off the top part of his clothes. This, she threw to the side of the room. She swiftly undid his hair and it fell to his shoulders. Kishu smiled softly once more and slid his hands underneath her back. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side of the room as well. Her breasts came free and she blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Kishu murmured, kissing her once more before she could respond. Minto's blush faded as she pulled off his pants. His pants joined the shirt in the corner of the room.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm rather pleased," Minto replied between kisses.

"Now that's not fair," Kishu then retorted. He swiftly got rid of her underwear, throwing it so it joined the rest of her clothes. He could see her flawless skin; feel her gentle but firm hands gently dance along his hard member. His right hand squeezed her right breast and he began to suck on the nipple. He bit gently on the soft lump and Minto gasped. He began to suck on it once more while massaging the left breast. The girl sighed in pleasure.

The nipple hardened quickly and he shifted to her left breast, repeating the routine while his right hand massaged her right breast. His free hands began exploring and it came to her entrance. He could feel that she was very wet and his fingers danced softly in the liquid. When her nipple hardened, he moved down, giving her stomach soft butterfly kisses.

She gasped when his tongue slid into her entrance, moving around and exploring. She felt her heart sped up and gasped again. Then she came into his mouth. "You are quite delicious my little bird," Kishu murmured, some of her cum still on his lips. He moved back up and kissed her on the lips.

With one hand, he slid a finger into her entrance and she moaned. He moved the finger slightly and stuck another one in. She gasped this time but the pleasure was too much, she came again. He took his fingers out and licked them. Minto smiled and flipped him off of her so he was on the bottom.

She moved her hands until they were down near his very hard member. They squeezed the tip and he moaned. She slid down, giving him soft kisses as she went and licked the tip of his member.

She began rubbing it with her hands, making him groan and moan. She took the entire thing in her mouth and began sucking it. He gasped when she bit it gently and then took the member out. He flipped until he was back on top.

"I take it you're a virgin," he murmured. Minto nodded. "Yet you are extremely skilled." He smiled and Minto blushed faintly. His finger twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Are you willing to lose your virginity?" he asked again. Minto nodded and her eyes were certain.

"I want to lose it nobody but you," she whispered. Kishu smiled and positioned himself, the tip of his member at her entrance. She nodded for him to continue and he slowly slid into her. Tears came to her eyes, softly dripping down her cheek. He leaned forward and licked the salty water away from her face.

He then continued, pushing deeper into her body. The pain began to worsen and he came to a barrier. He looked at her quizzically and she nodded once more, braving the pain. He smiled softly and then pushed his whole length into her body. The barrier tore and she gasped, pain surging through her body.

He waited until the pain had gone and she began to relax before thrusting faster. He could feel her walls contracting around his member and could feel her nearing her climax. He began to go faster.

"Faster!" she gasped. He obeyed. "Harder!" she added. He listened to this command as well. "I'm almost there Kishu," she whispered, her hands around his waist, helping him.

She felt his sacks hit her area and moaned. He thrust into her once more and she came all over his member. A few more times and he came, ejecting his seed into her body. She moaned softly and he slowly exited her. He collapsed and lay by her side, breathing hard.

"What if I got you pregnant?" he asked gently, stroking her cheek. She smiled sadly and moved closer to him, nuzzling his chest.

"I don't mind," she murmured. "Because I'll know they were your children as well," she added and her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed her gently on the lips once more and he too fell asleep.

**This was my first lemon so I hope you liked it…Please review and tell me how I did! This may be my first lemon but it is not my first story. I have another account and I write on that one. But I have specifically dedicated this account to writing lemons.**

**Thanks!**

**Mew-Raikou**


End file.
